Logos are used to identify companies, organizations, products, services, and even locations. Companies use logos as market and identify not only the company, but also specific products and services.
Since a company can sell a variety of products, multiple different types of logos are often used to accommodate the products. Multiple logos are used because different types of products have various textures, sizes, materials, etc. For example, a company that distributes cameras and printers can also distribute product lines of soft goods, such as apparel. In this instance, one type of logo is needed to affix to the hard surface of the printers while another type of logo is needed to affix to the soft surface of the apparel.
Multiple logo attachment methods may be fine aesthetically but result in higher costs due to multiple design, tooling and inventory and can create consistency problems in brands.